I Won't Say I'm in Love
by Coin of Light and Darkness
Summary: It's Valentine's Day and Vegeta shows up with something unexpected for Bulma. When Bulma goes for a walk she says she won't say she's in love. Vegeta/Bulma. Oneshot.


**I Won't Say I'm in Love**

Bulma is depressed about having no one on the day of love and is also confused about her feelings for Vegeta when he gives her something for Valentines, not understanding what he's done. Mainly Bulma's POV. Vegeta/Bulma

I don't own anything from DBZ or Hercules.

**Valentine's Day**

Bulma sat outside in her garden, next to a statue that had the Greek muses on it, holding a blue flower that Vegeta had given her.

_Flashback_

"_Wo…Bulma?" asked a voice and Bulma looked up from her work to stare at Vegeta. He looked uncomfortable and there was something behind his back. _

"_Yes Vegeta," she answered cautiously._

"_Today is an Earth holiday isn't it? Your parents said it is called Valentine's Day and that some people give things to each other to show their appreciation of the other person. Is this correct?" asked Vegeta._

_Bulma blinked, "Well yes, technically but…" and was then stopped when Vegeta held out a blue flower to her._

"_I don't say or show it but I do appreciate what you've done for me. Sayains know when to show gratitude for something done for them. Happy Valentine's Day Bulma," said Vegeta and then walked away, not even aware of what he'd just done._

_Bulma was dumbstruck and looked at the flower, "Vegeta," she whispered and took the flower, sniffing its sweet fragrance. _

_She went for a walk and that's how she found herself outside, sniffing her flower. _

_End Flashback _

"Ugh, what's the matter with me? You'd think a girl would learn," said Bulma, taking the flower away from her face and standing up.

**Bulma**

"_If there's a prize for rotten judgment,_

_I guess I've already won that_

_No man is worth the aggravation,_

_It's ancient history,_

_Been there, done that,_

_**Muses**__  
Who'd you think you're kiddin'?  
He's the Earth and Heaven to ya  
Try to keep it hidden  
Honey, we can see right through ya  
Girl, you can't conceal it  
We know how you feel  
And who you're thinking of_

_**Bulma**__  
No chance, no way  
I won't say it, no, no_

_**Muses**__  
You swoon, you sigh,  
Why deny it? Uh-oh_

_**Bulma**__  
It's too cliché  
I won't say I'm in love_

_I thought my heart had learned its lesson  
It feels so good when you start out  
My head is screaming "Get a grip, girl!"  
Unless you're dying to cry your heart out  
Oooh_

_**Muses**__  
You keep on denying  
Who you are and how you're feeling  
Baby, we're not buying  
Hon, we saw you hit the ceiling_

_Face it like a grown-up  
When you gonna own up  
That you got, got, got it bad?_

_**Bulma**__  
No chance, no way,  
I won't say it, no, no_

_**Muses**__  
Give up, give in  
Check the grin; you're in love_

_**Bulma**__  
This scene won't play,  
I won't say I'm in love_

_**Muses**__  
You're doin' flips, read our lips:  
"You're in love_

_**Bulma**__  
You're way off base, I won't say it  
Get off my case, I won't say it_

_**Muses**__  
Girl, don't be proud  
It's ok you're in love_

_**Bulma**__  
Ooh  
At least out loud  
I won't say I'm in love_

Bulma brought the flower to her nose again and sniffed it with a smile on her face. She didn't know that Vegeta had been watching her throughout her whole song.

"I won't say it out loud either," he said, coming out of the shadows and startling Bulma. She stared at him, blushing seven shades of red. "I'll never say it because there is no word for 'love' in Sayain. Flowers and actions say much more on Planet Vegeta. In Sayain culture, blue flowers say that I want you to be mine, I guess here on Earth they could also mean the word 'love'," said Vegeta. He'd walked over to her as he'd been speaking and was now standing right in front of her with an intense expression on his face.

"Vegeta," breathed Bulma and then he silenced her with a kiss. Oh, what a kiss, fiery and passionate, it felt amazing. Bulma had never felt this way before.

"Happy Valentine's Day Bulma," he said after the kiss was finished.

"Happy Valentine's Day Vegeta," said Bulma and they didn't move, they just stayed in each other's arms with a light wind blowing around them, finally happy.

Xxxxx

I hope you all liked it. Please Review


End file.
